Point of Authority
by SevenOverThree
Summary: A new enemy has taken the world of Radian Garden by storm. At the same time, one Sora 'Keymaster' is missing. What happens when Leon discovers the connection between the two...?


**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts (C) Squ/Enix and Disney

**Authors notes:** A random oneshot I came up with while listening to the below mentioned song, looking at a picture of Dark Sora on deviantart. It's called 'Succumb to the Darkness', and it's by a Deviant called AFoolishFool. Look at it. It's pretty cool. Sora is weilding lightsabres. Red ones. Really! :DD

((Inspiration floods my veins and mind like the lifeblood of God, itself...))

* * *

_You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken_

_You like to think you're never wrong  
(You live what you've learned)  
You have to act like you're someone  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want someone to hurt like you  
(You live what you've learned)  
You want to share what you have been through  
(You live what you've learned)_

_You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I hurt myself again just to get back at you  
You take away when I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken_

_-Linkin Park; Points of Authority_

* * *

It was one of the more stressful days of fighting on the world once known as Hollow Bastion.

There had been no warning, no preparitory scouting, none of the usual. Just an army of mixed Nobodies and Heartless sent by a new enemy. He had chosen to clothe himself in an Organization XIII robe, but had stated multiple times that he 'had no desire to be associated with those people'. It had been found out that he had once been a Keyweilder, but for some reason had abandoned that duty for the Darkness. The reason was yet to be discovered, though.  
He had appeared a few weeks ago, stating no reason for his attack in particular, just that he 'wanted to see them scream for mercy'. The one time that they'd had him captured -by way of completely surrounding him with a reflega shield infused with holy-materia-, anyone who tried to get inside his mind ended up with a headache and a slight temper. The sheild, however, hadn't lasted long, and he had escaped in the end, but they had learned enough about him at that moment.

Squall Leonhart, or Leon, sat at a table in the groups current base of operations; Ansems old laboratory. In front of him sat a notebook, open to a page with compressed sentances running partway down the page he was looking at.

It was a list of everything they knew about this new enemy. He didn't reveal himself much, and when he did, he just stood somewhere they couldn't reach him right away, and dissappeared whenever they attempted to get close.

_-Male_

_-Appears to be in teens_

_-Has grudge for anyone previously associated with Sora (Includes Riku. Uncertain if includes Kairi.)_

_-Doesn't like to speak -Why?-_

_-Was a keybearer (Weilds Oblivion)_

_-Hates Organization Thirteen, yet wears one of their cloaks (Isn't a member)_

Suddenly, Yuffie burst into the room, behind him.

"Leon, come quick! Vagrant is attacking the town!" Leon jumped up, immediatly abandoning his own worries, now concerned about the town instead. The person she had mentioned, 'Vagrant' was the name they had given to the nameless male who had just recently started attacking their town, the male he had been wondering about earlier. Now that he thought about it, Vagrant had appeared not long after Sora had dissappeared. He suddenly realized another connection between the two. Sora had left for no apparant reason, and without warning. Vagrant had appeared and starting attacking with no apparant reason, also without warning. Hopefully little more than a coincedence.  
The word 'Vagrant' itself meant 'wanderer', something they thought fit. Vagrant appeared to have gotten around quite a bit, having displayed knowledge of quite a few worlds.

Every one of them being worlds Sora had visited.

Leon shook himself out of his thoughts, knowing he had to consentrate on the battle ahead rather than the male that bore such a similarity to the boy who had dissappeared from them not long ago.

0o0o0o0

The marketplace. The main site of many fights, and now a barren area filled with evidance of very serious fighting and battles. In it's center stood a male clothed in an Organization XIII robe, the Oblivion Keyblade tied to his back, as if it was a sword.

Vagrant.

He was completely alone, no Heartless, no Nobodies.

"You, again?" Leon said. "What do you want, Vagrant?" The male chuckled.

"Vagrant? What'd I do to earn a name like that?" Leon grimaced. Vagrant's voice was eeriely like Soras, but slightly deeper. "Nevermind. I got bored at Malificent's old castle, so I came here. Feel like a fight?" He asked slightly sarcasticly. Leon growled at Vagrants tone. It was as if he did this every day, wandering around and fighting for pleasure. It reminded him of Sephiroth or Cloud. Or... The deep-brown haired male gasped slightly. No... It couldn't be... Vagrant laughed.

"Yes! It's about time! You wanna find out more? Wanna know if it's true? Catch me if ya can." Vagrant turned and ran, aimed toward the cliffside. Leon chased after him.

Through the old Bailey, into some ruins. Again, Vagrant stood in the middle of them. Leon stopped himself at three meters distance from Vagrant.

"You remember the Organization member, Demyx, controlled water? He was killed here. Had Oathkeeper rammed through his chest. Poor guy was really underestimated. I kinda felt sorry for him. But enough reminicing." He jumped backward twice, doing a twist-flip in the air so he faced forward at the thrid step and continued to run, causing Leon to once again follow, until he stopped again in the middle of a canyon. Leon stopped at the same general distance from Vagrant as before as the male began to speak again. Leon was tied to this mans voice, now. He had to know. Was it really him...?

"This place... Site of the Thousand Heartless battle, I believe it was nicknamed. Sora fought alone here, most everyone did. It was hard for him, y'know. Almost went Anti. Not that you'd know what 'Anti' is." Leon took the opportunity to speak. He knew perfectly well what 'Anti' was.

"You're talking about one of Soras drive forms. He called it Anti-form. A theory was that he turned Anti when his Heart absorbed too much Darkness. Noone really figured out how it actually happened. Sora just put it off as a random thing, but it wasn't. He secretly figured it to be the darkness of his own heart, released when he stabbed himself with Riku's dark keyblade in old Bastion Castle, taking physical form when it built up too much." Leon stated, surprised that Vagrant had kept quiet and still for that long.

"You're good, Sora can't keep many secrets from you, can he? Note the 'many'." Vagrant turned, talking a few steps forward -away from Leon- before bolting off toward the cliffside where Saix had appeared to Sora, also where the kid had fought Sephiroth for the second time.

It didn't take long for Leon to catch up with Vagrant. He was surprised to see that the teen had waited for him. Though he stood at the edge of the cliff, he was still there.

"You know a bit about this place. Saix and Axel, and Xemnas all appeared here. But mostly it's known for Soras fight with the Dark warrior Sephiroth. Now that was a fight for the ages." He stopped there, staring at Leon as if waiting for something. It was then that Leon noticed something about where Vagrant had situated himself. It was in that spot that the sun would shine when it rose above the jagged cliffside.

And it was about to do so in a few minutes.

It felt like forever, and every moment Leon feared that this teen would jump off the edge of the cliff, doing one of his dissappearing acts and vanishing before he even managed to leave the slight of those he stood near. But then it happened. The sun rose, laying itself down on the blue-colored rocks and raising up the teens cloak until it hit his face.

Brown spikey hair framing a pair of Cerulean-blue eyes, filled with happiness as well as deep hatred. 'Vagrant' lowered his hood and smiled darkly. In front of Leon stood the very boy who had gone missing five weeks earlier.

It was Sora.

"Miss me?"

_

* * *

_


End file.
